The Mercenus Chronicles
The Mercenus Chronicles is a comic series by Rangan Mercenus, these comics assisted the comeback of serious, plot driven comics, however, even with that in mind, people still go for the "studio" style comics. These comics follow the tale of Rangan Mercenus and his epic quest to just be free of his pain. The Comics It begins as Mercenus sits up in bed, and looks to the viewer. He then begins his tale, which starts off with two humanoid beings. The male, of which carried a large sword, was Rangan Mercenus. The blond haired female next to him was Raenda. They were asleep, but woke up, and began to talk. Mercenus was there as his friend was killed his battle where he stood. Raenda pointed over to a group of SPAM. They dropped off a large box, as Mercenus noticed they were speaking with LOL. They spotted Mercenus and Raenda and threw up the box by mistake. It came down and crushed them. As they got near, a large hand shot out from the box. They ran, but the hand caught them, and knocked out Mercenus. They later woke up floating in a space like area. Mercenus said his hand felt strange, as the hand appeared and zapped Mercenus. His form slowly changed to that of a humanoid to that of a Matoran. Raenda said it was odd that she was taller then he was, and mercenus said he just wanted some alone time. Five minutes later, they spoke to each other again. Raenda guessed they were prepping a device that the hand mentioned earlier that would brain wash them. Elsewhere, two SPAM were moving the device, as a large glowing bird flew in and smashed the SPAM, saying it came for Mercenus as it blasted the hand. It found Mercenus and Raenda, claiming Mercenus had to come and that it would come for Raenda later. It grabbed Mercenus and flew off, and the hand contemplated the take over of Hapori Nui. Meanwhile, in space, Mercenus said he was having trouble talking in space. The bird said it had a mask on it's back that would allow hi to do so better. Mercenus took the mask and put it on. Mercenus asked where the bird was taking him, the anwser being Hapori Nui, and that there was a crisis. When Mercenus asked what it was, the bird was cut off by blasts fired at them. Soon, the blasts overwhelmed them. On Hapori Nui, a Matoran and a robot stood in a field. Mercenus flew down from the sky, and hit the ground quite a few feet away. The Matoran and robot went to check it out, and found out that Mercenus crashed into their shop. While the Matoran was freaking out, the robot, by the name of Bradbot, detected life in the rubble. They dug out Mercenus and the Matoran slapped him awake. Mercenus then asked where he was. As they walked away, Mercenus mentioned that the place looked peaceful, but the Matoran asked Bradbot to tell him about Hapori Nui. He talked about how BZ-Metru was the capital, and about the BZ-Guard and the Mohu-Wahi desert. As they entered a forest, Bradbot detected life. The Matoran told him to ignore it, just as Matoran leaped out of the trees, wearing ties. They started trying to get them to buy insurance. Despite the Matoran's pleas, of who's name was Bradon, Mercenus kept talking to the Salesmen. They offered many kinds of insurance, all of which Mercenus refused. He got mad near the end, and said yes to anger management. The salesmen said he should switch to Confused.com, and Mercenus said there was nothing he hated more. He then yelled at them to go away, and grudgingly they did. Comic Types The comics themselves are organised into three categories: *Storyline comics: Follows the storyline of Rangan Mercenus and his quest, these have the most amount of comics and have usually been the most popular. They are filled with drama, action, romance, a couple laughs and soon to feature sorrow and patriotism. *The L.L.A.M.A.S Reports: These are reports from the famous news station, these comics are usually full of reports that malfunstion, mainly so that the author can keep all the seriousness in the normal comics, however, they DO occasionally feature reports that function properly. *Non-Canon comics/Specials: These comics are formatted in the cliche style comics. They're one off story-lines, usually containing announcements and rants about the fans. Characters There are many characters in "The Mercenus Chronicles", from good to evil, kind to malevolent and evil. Many people have commented on the characters as "unique" and "likable", and the author has yet to receive any word on improvements for them. RC= Recurring character. PGS= Permanent guest star. Protagonists The SPAM Empire Mysteries The Mercenus Chronicles likes to create mysteries that go unanswered for quite a while, they vary from small and possibly unimportant to heavily important plot lines. here they are: *Rangan Mercenus' Species and past: the name has been refused to be mentioned, his past is also too gory for this wiki to note. This also includes Raenda's past. *The true name of the Disciple: his past hasn't been mentioned, however, a lot of it is on the crusade. *The identity of the "claw" and other villian backgrounds: Enough has been said. *The "Crusade": A crusade that was fought for the will of Hapori Tohu, it's purpose is unknown, however, it has been said to directly link to most character's pasts, and that it was one of the reasons for The SPAM empire's uprising. *The Fireflys: Mysterious, dragon-like birds with emmense power, they have only been seen once, and that was an infant stage Firefly. More will be revealed about them in a sequel comic series called The Mercenus Continuum, which will have a plot with at least one Firefly as part of the main cast. *Procrastinaticus III: A mysterious hormone or excretion of toxic gases, it is going to appear some time in the future for the comics. Controversy The Guest star Controversy The Mercenus chronicles has had guest stars in the past, however, the second time the author accepted guest stars, he was shocked to find that he was basically receiving the same character with some aesthetic changes (like, person A says he is brave, strong and kind, and person B states the same). Due to this, the author had to shut down the comics for the first time due to his boredom of the characters sent to him. However, after some reconstruction to his thoughts, the author started making remakes of his' first comic chapter, "flashbacks". After re-opening his comics, the author announced that HE will be looking for guest stars. Currently, Kittens and K have both been selected for guest starring, as well as Omega and Gavla. The changing of styles The Mercenus Chronicles has been famous for it's continuous change in style, the most famous is the change from Chimoru Omega to chimoru Omega 2.0. To explain why the styles keep on changing, Rangan created a special comic explaining it (ironically, the style of panels changed in this comic too, as well as the last panel showing off the new Close-ups the author had developed.) Planned sequels and other media Sequels The author has announced that a sequel movie, The Mercenus Crisis, will be released a few weeks (or months) after The Mercenus Chronicles has finished it's finale. Information on the movie has been scarce, however, what has been known is that it will partially be a war movie, but has more of a focus on tomb raiding. The plot will deal with an enemy of Rangan's past, as well as the revelation of the name of Rangan's species. It will also see a few new friendly faces, as well as several organizations clashing together. The author has also announced that there will be a sequel comic series to the one mentioned above, however, it will be shorter then The Mercenus Chronicles and will not focus on Rangan Mercenus. Prequels Currently, the author has released an unfinished epic called "The Crusade of Hagurah", which delves into the origins of certain characters, such as Conlasta, the Disciple and Supreme Commander Rantanga. Video-game A video-game of The Mercenus Chronicles is currently in development by Hatok, for more information, please see The Mercenus Chronicles: The Game. Credit *Dark709 for Chimoru Omega and several other stuff. *Everyone else who worked on the chimoru kit. *Innerayg for some of the "earthbreaking" effects. *Tolkien for the visorak webs. Trivia *The comics were originally planned to be in the usual comic format, however, after seeing SO many of these comics, the author decided to change all that. *The comics use a unique sprite style: Chimoru Omega 2.0, they are exclusive to The Mercenus Chronicles and IMT, and will not be released to the public until both Rangan and Tapika stop using them. *Many of the characters are based on MOCs, real people or on the characters in the history of BZP. *The Mercenus Chronicles is the first part of The North-western Isles Continuity, which is the first new comic continuity since The Unknown Turaga Saga and Dark709's Comic Land continuity (Actually, NWI stemmed off D709's continuity, but has a partially different history). External Links *The original topic *The second (and current) topic Category: Comics Category:Articles containing outdated information Category:Plot-Oriented Comics Category:North-Western Isles Continuity